1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pipe or cable supports and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a pipe or cable bracket having a combination clamp and support structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains a number of teachings of different pipe clamps which have been developed in the past. Such clamps have been employed to engage or hold pipes in various manners and have been mounted in different ways. They have been constructed of various different materials. In spite of the diversity of such prior pipe clamp structures, it is considered that none of the prior art devices provide the advantages of the present invention in the area of pipe clamping and support.
The increasing use of thin walled copper or copper alloy tubing or pipe for hot water lines in various building structures, as well as the use of such conduits for cold water lines is readily apparent. Such copper pipe is commonly installed on studs and related members used above a foundation or slab in wall structures.
Such use of comparatively thin walled copper pipe is unquestionably advantageous from a number of standpoints. However, such use has also given rise to a number of problems. Since tubing is used as described above, frequently sound from the pipe will tend to be conducted from the pipe itself either directly to, or through the materials contacted by it to the wall structure to which the pipe is clamped. Such sound transmission is of course somewhat objectionable.
There is also the danger of galvanic action or electrolysis setting in and causing corrosion if such pipes should contact various dissimilar metals such as are used in conventional fasteners, such as nails or screws, in a building structure. Similarly, the use of metallic pipe clamps constructed of steel, or some other dissimilar metal, can also be expected to cause galvanic action or electrolysis. Galvanic action or electrolysis should of course be avoided to avoid the possibility of pipe damage and ultimate pipe replacement. Further, copper tubing or pipe is frequently employed in areas where it can be expected to convey heat by conduction to various parts of the building structure. Since such heat conduction can be objectionable, it is advantageous to space such tubing or pipe at a distance from the wall structure to minimize heat conduction therebetween.
For economic reasons, copper tubing or pipe used as described above should be as thin as reasonably possible. As the wall thickness of tubing or pipe decreases, the danger of such tubing or pipe rupturing as a result of the manner in which it is mounted and used increases. This is particularly true when hot water lines are formed of such tubing since such lines tend to thermally expand and contract a significant amount as they are heated and cooled depending upon the operation and use of the hot water system. Frequently, prior art pipe clamps have not been capable of firmly holding tubing or pipe in such a manner as to accommodate pipe movement or in such a manner as to permit thermal expansion and contraction of the tubing or pipe.